fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Scarlet Field
The Scarlet Field is an area that mixes in forest and volcanic environments. It is mostly known for its vast abundance of red. Areas *'Base Camp': Nestled in a forest section bordered by rocks the base camp hides from the player whats beyond the wall of trees. *'Area 1': A grassy field. Hunters can immediately notice the area is all red tinted in some way. This is the only place left untouched enough to have flowers growing in the area. *'Area 2': Mostly untouched by the volcano it is filled with a forest with dark red leaves. There are several trees that allow access up to a vine network that is also coloured red. *'Area 3': Another grassy field, but this time a pool of lava is at its center and a small river of it is flowing from the top into it. The grass around the lava is burnt. The lava flow continuous burning creates steam in the ravine it crafted through the rock and plant life. *'Area 4': The red grass continues along the area until the top, where it is stopped thanks to a river of lava passing through. A bridge of stone is present to cross over the lava and move across it. *'Area 5': Its layout is not unlike that of the lava flow areas of Volcano (2nd). This place was once like the grassy plains below but thanks to the large lava flow coursing through the area it is now nothing but red stone. This is where Lavasioth begins at. Behind the area hunters can see the lava flow continue flowing beyond here, still flowing further and causing more cremation to life. *'Area 6': A large area that has some large ferns growing alongside the grass. A thin river of lava flows through it and in the distance hunters can see the volcano clearly. There are some fallen and broken trees, with one being a large stump in the area that can be used for jumping attacks, but can be broken with enough damage. *'Area 7': The grass in this area is less saturated in colour than the rest, and that is likely due to the river flowing beside it. The river is noticeably tainted purple likely from the volcano. Although it is tainted hunters can swim in this water without issue. *'Area 8': Area 8 is similar to Area 4, even having the lava flow that travels into that area. It is made different due to explosive rocks lying around the ground after being shot out of the volcano, which nearly overlooks the place. There are also some clumps of rock beside the lava flow that were made by the Radially. *'Area 9': This place is the source of all the small lava rivers in the other areas. Its ground is rough and cracked without any plant life on it, only some explosive rocks. The main feature is a large flow of lava that splits into four different rivers that flows int different areas. Due to this the area is hazardous to be in, which is suitable as the volcano directly is above the area. *'Area 10': Special is this zone. All in one it has the forest trees, the grass plains and the volcanic rivers at once. Three of Area 9's lava rivers flow through this place, each having damaged the life here. *'Area 11': Area 11 is inside the volcano itself. Hunters from there can see all the lava flows that are present in the entire location all going in their own directions down into the areas. The places edges are surrounded by moving lava making it a small but at the same time effective nest area to finish off monsters here. Hunters soon realise that the main lava flow from the volcano goes down the opposite path from the Scarlet Field, but the direction looks soon to switch someday... *'Area 12': A small felyne area that is created in a hill. There is a hole in the ceiling that shines a red glow on the place, so this place doesn't escape not having a red theme. Hazards *'Hot Areas': Area 5, 9, 10, 11 *'Burning Ground': Area 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, 9, 10, 11 Ecology It is unknown why the area has it's red tint, its speculated that its due to the volcano above giving out a bright glow that makes it that way, but is also discarded due to the area having that tint before the volcano began erupting after hundred of years of dormancy. The wholly red tinted landscape is this places iconic feature. This area is constantly under siege by a recently restarted eruption of the volcano behind the place. Before the eruption the place was a fairly large forest and grasslands that despite its plant life, not much lived there. And that was the way it stayed until the eruption happened. Soon, the place was invaded from the magma depths of the world who's monsters quickly began to take residence there. The monsters that came from there were just as red as the place they invaded, further giving the place its red theme. Soon after the eruption, people searching the area discovered a brand new monster, known as Radially who attacked them when they tried to get a close look at it. The future of the place is just as unknown as the red theme reason. Its life may survive the eruption, or the lava will soon pour in its direction and destroy all remaining life in the area and turn it into another volcano location. Category:Areas Category:Chaoarren